


Dark Eyed Beauty

by fiyer0



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Elphaba - Freeform, Elphie, F/F, Gelphie, Glinda - Freeform, Wicked - Freeform, fiyero - Freeform, galinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyer0/pseuds/fiyer0
Summary: what is this feeling?ps its love





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G(a)linda's Perspective

Galinda was mortified. Not once in her life had she faced such social humiliation as being publicly declared 'roommates' with Shiz's most hideous creature; the _green_ girl.

Convinced that there couldn't possibly exist a more horrific start to anybody's university experience, Galinda tore through the jeers and taunts from the surrounding students, and strode reluctantly to her newly allocated accommodation. She had absolutely no intention of even acknowledging her green roommate, and with this in mind, immediately began implementing the necessary alterations to the room, namely attempting to shift her single bed as far as physically possible from the other, being particularly disturbed by their initial proximity.

Despite its unwanted inhabitant, Galinda found the room to be otherwise not a bad one at all. She'd visited others prior to her induction, and was particularly relieved to find herself in this one. Of course, it was missing all the colour and glamour present in every other aspect of the blonde girl's life, but this, she reminded herself, would be easily amended. Crage Hall (the only all-female college in the University) gave Galinda a new feeling, one of empowerment and opportunity, and for a brief moment, she felt genuinely excited for the years ahead of her at Shiz.

This feeling was apparently to be short-lived, as seconds later, her thoughts were interrupted by the bursting open of the door at the far end of the room.

Having never actually seen her roommate before, Galinda wasn't entirely sure as to what she'd been expecting - though it certainly wasn't the striking figure which burst into the room before her, marching with purpose and paying almost no regard to her company. Almost flustered, Galinda found herself staring harshly in disbelief, until her shock was soon replaced by all the feelings of shame and embarrassment she had suffered moments before, and she quickly focused her attention to deliberately ignoring the new girl, perhaps as a punishment for the social suicide she had undoubtedly inflicted upon her, but most likely out of some form of desperation to break the impossibly heavy silence which hung almost threateningly about the room.

**. . .**

‘Do you ever put that thing down?’

Galinda was first to break the silence, growing increasingly uncomfortable at the stillness within the room. The green girl peered up for the first time in hours, before quickly returning to her book, almost embarrassed. Galinda resumed her writing; she'd been scribing a letter to her parents for the past couple of hours, trying desperately to make sense of her current situation, and eventually finding the peculiar girl across from her altogether quite impossible to describe, much to her frustration. Though she would never admit it, Galinda was bursting with fascination. Her roommate was far quieter than she'd expected, and evidently possessed none of the witch-like features she was so famously known for, besides the green, of course, and maybe the nose.

Later that evening, during her roommates's unexplained absence (which was to become a regular habit), Galinda took the opportunity to snoop around, and in doing so, stumbled across a number of admittedly exciting and intriguing discoveries; three, to be exact.

The first - a glowing green substance, contained within a delicate glass bottle, nestled under a single, scratchy pillow - a far too obvious hiding spot, as far as Galinda was concerned.

The second - an extensive collection of oils, all already opened, stashed neatly into a drawer.

The third - a name, stitched awkwardly into a plain black scarf. _Elphaba._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elphaba's perspective

Elphaba was sure there had been a mistake - Madame Morrible must surely have misread from her papers. There was no way she could be sharing a room with Miss Galinda Arduenna Upland (of the Upper Uplands!), her name alone was royalty!

Miss Galinda was everything Elphaba hated; snobbish, superficial, and absolutely obsessed with her reputation, yet there was something undeniably fascinating about the girl. Elphaba couldn’t help but feel a pang of excitement at Morrible’s unexpected announcement.

Upon her arrival at Shiz, Elphaba had fallen immediately victim to the tiresome cruelties of her fellow students, who each took their turn to kindly remind her of her freakish nature, just in case she ever forgot. She had, however, and unsurprisingly, grown accustomed to such behaviour since her childhood, and as a result, couldn't care less for petty insults. Being accepted into Crage Hall was perhaps the greatest privilege of her life so far, and she would not let this opportunity be ruined by the narrow minds of insignificant strangers.

Spurred on by the bombardment of abuse from both students and teachers alike, Elphaba strode to her new room, determined to appear indifferent amidst the raging emotions battling for dominance within her brain. She was here to learn, not to be distracted by pretty girls in pink dresses.

But by the unnamed God, Miss Galinda was a distraction.

**. . .**

Luckily for Elphaba, though much to her disappointment, Galinda was hardly ever in their dorm, or at least she never seemed to be. She tended to spend the majority of her time with a group of equally stuck-up girls with equally rich fathers, two of which stood out to Elphaba as being particularly obnoxious.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing” Elphaba snapped back, a little too defensively, to her lab partner. Boq was probably her closest friend, and they’d known each other since childhood.

‘If you say so’, Boq fired back with a smile; he always seemed to know when something was wrong.

Elphaba snapped out of her trance. She glanced over at the clock on the wall - 20 minutes left - how much time had she wasted daydreaming? She’d catch up later, she told herself. She was good at biology, and Doctor Dillamond would always be there to help her if she really fell behind, not that she ever would.

Two rows in front, Galinda sat with her head on the desk, and Elphaba watched as her roommate’s own lab partner, Avaric, periodically threw pens, pencils, and various other projectiles in her direction. Every now and then, Dillamond would look up from his work and stomp a hoof or shoot him a harsh glance. Avaric made Elphaba’s skin crawl, there was just something _off_ about him. Galinda, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the attention, seemed to enjoy Avaric in general.

“You’re staring”

Elphaba rolled her eyes, kicking Boq lightly under the table before finally returning to her work.


End file.
